


Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy [PODFIC]

by CydSA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: The first time Jarvis holds little Anthony in his arms, he is overwhelmed by emotion that is surprising in its intensity. When little Anthony's palm curves around his finger, Jarvis ducks his head to keep the others from seeing the wetness in his eyes."Hello Master Anthony," he whispers into the little ear, tugging the bundle of blankets closer to his heart.





	Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the lyrical beauty of this story as well as the wonderful depth of love for Tony (& Jarvis)
> 
> Thank you so much to the lovely [ mybrotherharry ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry) for allowing me to record her delightful story. I hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [ KDHeart ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart) for being a complete trooper despite family tragedy and coming through with art for me as assigned. I am ever grateful.
> 
> Super duper special thanks to [ kaixo ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo) for patiently guiding me through the process of recording a podfic. And then creating the most beautiful art for me as well. I love and adore you
> 
> And the mods of Podfic Big Bang....lord you are awesome. I had a blast.

Based on one of my all time favourite Marvel fics : [Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146930)

Please drop by and leave the author kudos. **ALL OF THE KUDOS**.

 

Podfic download here : [Podfic of Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy](https://mega.nz/#!P5NEBKwJ!2B4msgvffQMP4TMkpnp9h75EcMLuY3hCmWzYRFzRbsA)

Art by [ KDHeart ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart)  


Art by [ kaixo ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo)  



End file.
